Jack Shen'Kar
Background Jack Shen'Kar is the son of King Machris and Queen Raylah and fourth king and sixth monarch of the Nightmare Realm. He was raised in the royal palace with life being handed to him on a silver platter. He is proud of his race and their seemingly limitless capacity for power and strength. Jack's parents raised him to rule the Nightmare kingdom with a fist of iron and a heart of gold, to make sure that his only concern was the well being of the kingdom. While most of those ideals remained with him, Jack's current mentality is plain and simple: protect the kingdom, his family, and destroy those who get in his way. Personality Jack is focused, determined, patient, and steady minded. He carries himself in a prideful and somewhat boastful manner. He is calm, collected, and presents a confident air about him. Jack's outward persona makes him appear arrogant and selfish, however, Jack is extremely family-oriented and emotionally driven. In most circumstances, his first action is to see if there is anyone he needs to protect or find out who his potential enemy is. Growing up, Jack was secluded and kept away from others around his age. He often was seen by others with a scowl on his face, regardless if he was angry or not. During his younger years, Jack was much easier to fluster and embarrass. Jack's easily embarrassed demeanor was due to his easily broken confidence and focus. Though he often attempted to depict himself in such a way that would make him seem confident and steadfast, his lack of social experience and fear of disappointment would cripple him. Unable to make friends, Jack was built on the mindset upon relying on himself and himself alone; reluctant to accept assistance. Another of Jack's prominent traits is his loyalty. The King has exhibited faithful and selfless habits countless times. Jack treats most he meets with great care, especially towards other Nightmares. He possesses an incredible sense of protection and affection toward other Nightmares as well. Upon first glance, Jack often appears aggressive and angry, however, those closer to the king know how adoring he can be. Jack's largest concern in almost all situations is the well being of those he cares about most. Appearance Jack has a very muscular and fit physique with a Nightmarian average height. He has large biceps, pectorals, and toned abdominals. He also has short spikey hair that resembles a mohawk with one large strand that dips between his eyes and back upward again. He also has deep red eyes with circular white markings that follow the shape of his biceps, forearms and the back of his neck. The markings also run along the top of his hips, thighs, and legs. Jack wears no shirt and only navy blue pants with a dark grey waistband. The pants' legs come to sharp points in a shape similar to incisors. He also wears a red cape that matches the color of his eyes that have a gold chain that connects across the wearer's collar bone. He occasionally wears the Royal Nightmarian crown, which is a gold and navy blue plated crown endowed with several rubies. Powers and Abilities Jack posses a very wide variety of abilities, ranging from elemental, atomic, and molecular, to time, space, reality-bending. His weakest forms of magic are reality and time-bending, being that he, just like everyone else is bound to the rules of the physical universe. He, like many other fighting Nightmares, can teleport. Jack also can create small singularities within the palms of his hands. The King is most comfortable fighting at medium to long-range thanks to his wide arsenal of magic. His favorite form of manipulation is plasma, in which he is capable of creating orbs and long-ranged blasts which not only burn on impact but also carry weight and mass, which can move and envelop objects. Shen'Kar Transformation The Shen'Kar transformation is a technique of physical transformation only known by members of the royal Shen'Kar family. The transformation enhances the user's physical and magical abilities 10 fold and causes markings to appear on the user's skin all along their body. While the full limitations of this transformation are unknown, King Jack seems to be able to withstand the massive amounts of pressure it applies to the body and is able to stay in the form for extended periods of time. Rumors say that he has discovered a form much too strong for any normal Nightmare to withstand... Intelligence Jack is a very swift and intelligent fighter in close combat. He often looks to knock his foe off balance and weaken them before looking to finish them. He also creates portals to teleport through while he fights for both himself and his foe mid-fight. Jack’s style of fighting mostly relies on using his environment and surprising his opponent. He’s patient and watchful, looking for weaknesses in his opponent as well. Trivia * Jack's favorite color is purple. * His favorite food is a Nightmarian dish called sakren, which is a dish similar to red beans and rice which replaces the beans with chunks of different meats including, beef, chicken and turkey. * While Jack has mostly grown out of his stage of protecting himself with a false front of confidence, he is still quite easily flustered. * Two of Jack's nicknames, when he was younger, were Jackie and JJ. * Jack's hobbies include eating, sightseeing, and training. Quotes * (To his son) "You have a role to fill, my son. A model to grow into. It's all set in stone. All you have to do is accept it." * (To Acheal) "I love and trust you, Acheal... that's why you're the admiral." * (To Kanari) "My dear... our realm has a reputation. And if we are to remodel it into one of peace and love, we have to remove the previous reputation." __FORCETOC__ Category:Nightmare Category:Nightmarian Category:Nightmare King Category:ShenKar